


Le secret de la tranquillité

by PetitPoulpe



Series: Fragments du quotidien [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale can be pretty convincing, Crowley isn't a very good liar, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Les clients se font plus rares à la librairie. Aziraphale soupçonne Crowley d'y être pour quelque chose.





	Le secret de la tranquillité

L’hiver se montrait particulièrement rude ce jour-là. Les températures glaciales incitaient à demeurer chez soi, ce que fit Aziraphale. Il avait d’ailleurs été surpris de voir Crowley franchir le seuil de sa librairie.

Le démon s’était présenté emmitouflé dans un manteau et une écharpe qui ne laissaient apparaître que son nez. Il avait même enfilé une paire de cache-oreilles, et l’ange savait parfaitement qu’il avait dû hésiter à mettre un couvre-chef, mais qu’il avait préféré endurer la morsure du vent plutôt que de sacrifier davantage son apparence. Aziraphale lui avait bien fait remarquer qu’il n’aurait pas dû sortir par ce temps, mais le démon lui avait répondu qu’il faisait trop froid chez lui. Ainsi, l’ange se retrouva allongé sur le canapé de l’arrière-boutique, dans l’incapacité de bouger, puisque Crowley somnolait sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

Les yeux d’Aziraphale quittèrent son livre pour observer le démon avec tendresse. Crowley avait encore le réflexe d’inventer des excuses pour justifier son besoin d’affection. L’ange ne doutait pas qu’il pouvait être une excellente bouillotte. Cependant, il était également certain que l’appartement du démon ne se situait pas en Antarctique comme il semblait l’insinuer, et que s’infliger le voyage jusqu’ici n’était pas le moyen le plus efficace pour conserver la chaleur.

Aziraphale ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Deviner quelle serait la prochaine raison invoquée par Crowley l’amusait, et profiter de tel moments d’intimité le ravissait. D’autant plus que les visites du démon n’étaient curieusement jamais perturbées par un quelconque importun, peu importe l'heure. L’ange arrêta le fil de ses pensées.

« Crowley ? », interpella-t-il doucement.

« Mmmh ? »

« Comment se fait-il qu’aucun client ne vienne lorsque tu es là ? »

« Hein ? », articula le démon, la voix ensommeillée.

« La librairie est toujours calme lorsque tu es là. Personne ne vient jamais nous déranger. »

« Sûrement une coïncidence », répondit Crowley en bâillant.

« Cela n’a donc rien à voir avec le fait que je te sente toujours utiliser un peu ton pouvoir avant que tu n’entres ? », demanda l’ange d’un air malicieux.

Il sentit le démon se tendre légèrement.

« C’est pour la Bentley », expliqua-t-il, lentement. « Juste un petit bonus pour qu’il ne lui arrive rien pendant mon absence. »

À ces mots, l’univers décida qu’une preuve était nécessaire. Ils entendirent un crissement, puis le son d’un choc de carrosserie. Crowley écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil en vitesse et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée en répétant « Non, non, non, non… ».

Aziraphale n’attendit pas le premier cri de détresse pour poser son livre et rejoindre le démon. Il comprit rapidement la situation. Un conducteur venait de rentrer dans l’arrière de la Bentley, et Crowley regardait les dégâts, horrifié.

« J’suis vraiment, désolé ! C’est une vraie patinoire… », balbutia le fautif. « J’ai voulu freiner, mais… »

« On t’a jamais appris que freiner sur du verglas empirait les choses », s’exclama Crowley. « Espèce de crétin ! »

« J’ai paniqué… J’suis désolé… »

« Mais je m’en fous ! »

« Crowley », intervint Aziraphale. « Calme-toi et rentre. Je m’en occupe. »

Le démon le fusilla du regard. L’ange posa une main sur son épaule et poursuivit d’un ton apaisant :

« Laisse-moi faire et rentre. Tu vas geler sur place. »

Crowley frissonna, comme s’il prenait soudainement conscience de la température extérieure. Il grimaça avant d’obéir en grommelant. Aziraphale s’excusa auprès de l’homme déboussolé. Après un petit miracle, les deux voitures étaient comme neuves. L’ange parvint à convaincre le conducteur que l’accident n’avait engendré aucun dommage, que leur impression initiale n’était due qu’à un effet d’optique provoqué par les reflets du soleil sur la glace, et que Crowley exagérait toujours lorsque sa Bentley était concernée. L’homme put repartir sans encombre.

Aziraphale rejoignit le démon qui ne put s’empêcher de railler :

« J’imagine que tu l’as laissé partir sans aucune punition. »

« Je m’étonne surtout que cet accident ait pu avoir lieu. »

Crowley se figea et détourna les yeux.

« Le froid altérerait-il tes pouvoirs, mon cher ? », ajouta l’ange innocemment.

« D’accord, d’accord… », soupira le démon. « Je ne protège pas ma voiture mais ta boutique. »

Il esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Rien de bien exceptionnel… Je m’arrange juste pour que ta librairie passe inaperçue. Les gens ne la remarque pas, et comme ça, personne ne risque d’entrer. »

Aziraphale rayonnait.

« Allons profiter de cette tranquillité que tu nous offres », déclara-t-il en tendant sa main vers Crowley.

Le démon la saisit pour y déposer un baiser.

« Avec plaisir, mon ange. »

Il suivit Aziraphale, mais avant de pénétrer dans l’arrière-boutique, il se retourna et claqua des doigts. Finalement, la Bentley méritait tout de même un petit bouclier.


End file.
